Inoue Orihime's Diary, a Bridget Jones Rendition
by Life is Like
Summary: Weight:135 pounds…hm..definitely these big boobs of mine…gotta loose ‘em! Darn it all. New year’s resolution: keep new year’s resolution of loosing pounds... and boobs! Hahaha! And maybe…get the man of my dreams… IshiOri
1. Searching for Genuine

Disclaimer: I don't' own Kubo Tite's Bleach. I just really really really wish…that I do.

Otherwise…enjoy the story!

**Ch.1 Searching for Genuine**

_Hmmm..August 11, 2005…._

You see, my sad story begins with the annual Tanabata festival our little Japanese-invested town holds every once a year in August. Tanabata festival is like the Japanese version of New Year's. From there I acquired the lovely taste of butter and cheese **together**. Eversince then, I've stuffed my lunches with butter and cheese, all melted in between my favorite brand of wheat bread. Don't get me wrong! They are VERY healthy I was told. All the carbohydrates you get from them…preps you for a good workout you know. Unfortunately, I guess, as a consequence of daily habit, I now suffer a morbid body distortion. Sadly, the first thing people notice when they meet me are…(sigh) my boobs. I've secretly had self-confidence problems since I was a child because of them. People say it's because of the cheese. I don't believe them. Here's a little ramble of my daily life I'd like to share with you. It's like, whenever you stop in front of a counter to say, pay for your groceries right, you bump the little shelves set atop of the counter with your boobs and you clumsily and REPEATEDLY apologize KNOWING that this is NOT the first time you did it…yeah, that's me. Please, do me a favor. If you see someone commit such an embarrassing accident, it's probably moi. Stop by and say hi so we can get better acquainted and you can get to know my boobs more! (that's what seems to constantly attract men to me….figures, not my personality, not my smile, not my eye-popping, intelligent, witty remarks, but my boobs). I guess these things of mine are a fascinating subject to both guys AND girls…(as Chizuru-san, my colleague, has kindly shown). I wonder whether they actually see my eyes or my boobs when they talk or say hi to me.

That's it! Will put a stop to endless manly (or womanly) shallowness. Will find a sensible man tomorrow! Will not discourage and will persevere! Will find a good friend to confide this in like Tatsuki. She's my best friend and I think, my only true friend, besides Kurosaki-kun and his girlfriend that recently moved, Rukia-san. We usually hang out at the local karaoke pub together just down the street. Chad occasionally joins us too. Hehe, sometimes he says, he feels like he's my protector. He walks me home every night while Kurosaki walks Rukia to his apartment…(I will have a talk with that Ichigo soon about Rukia-san's innocence. That boy better not mess around with her or I'll personally kick his ass!)

Yes, that's it. Tomorrow will be a better day!

------

RING! "uh…urm, hm…"

RING!

"uh..I'm up I'm up, you stupid clock…"

RING!

Orihime sat up and immediately remembered, "Oh, MOM!" and she ran to the phone.

"Mowning dear!" chimed a cheerful voice of Japanese dialect from the other line.

"Mom… when you told me that you'd call, I didn't expect it at…let's see ooh…seven in the morning. Bad time, Mom. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Yes, yes! Iz okayy. Well, you know we going to have Tanabata dinner next Monday after festival… I'm inviting the Ishida's. You know their son? Ishida! Ishida Uryuu! You two very close! You used to play naked in his paddling pool!"

"MOM, I would NEVER do such a thing!"

"Ah grow-ap Orihimeh! Anyways, I want you to meet their son! And show him round town! Show how nice be living in America TODAY! Be nice to him Hime! (my mom likes to chide and call me that) This is Ishida's first time in America you know! Ah, don warry, he can speak Ewnglish very very well and I have NO doubt you two can speak SPEAK a lot! Have one of those… strange convewrsations you like to have wiwth da people whenever they round…"

"Awh, Orihimeh before I fowget, do me favor dear, bring your crusty tuna sandwiches wrapped in kuoh-san."

"It's croissant Mom"

" Those things are really yummyh! I don't know what you put in them! They just canned tuna and store-bought kuoh-san! Can't beat my unagi and sashimi! I'm gonna have your favorite Hime! Your Otoro sushi with buttah!" (otoro is fatty tuna)

"Yes, anything for my okaa-san" (mom)

" Oh, Hime, you make me proud! Hm..well bai-bai deary. I wish you well and don't forget to eat bweakfast! (with a slight –uh sound in the end like how most Japanese people sound when they end English phrases).

"Please Hime" added Mrs. Inoue, (apparently she's not finished with me yet.)

"Bring nice dress when you come my house-uh Hime! Sayonara! Hm hm..bai baih" and the line on the other end was cut.

Orihime puts the phone down and sighs for what is like the millionth time today. That was a pleasant morning wake-up call. First I have to make tuna kuoh-sans for at least 100 people AND I get to show this Ishida Uryuu around town! As if I don't have enough to do like a job and studying for my bachelors Mom! Yup, time to get ready for work now, and heaving, Orihime pushed herself to get ready for her very exciting day job as secretary of Mr. Keigo, the manager of a manga publishing company right here in little Japan town, LA.


	2. Arrive the Ishida's

**Ch.2 Arrive the Ishida's**

_My embodiment of a perfect man…is NOT Mr. Keigo. This sleaze of a man, is interested in my best guy-friend's girlfriend, Rukia-san! Ssh, you mustn't tell anyone. I've come across this most grotesque fact while eavesdropping on a conversation with his partner, Mr. Mizuro something or other, a manager in a sister publishing company. I've not had the pleasure of working with him, thank God. He seems to also be the sloppy leech Mr. Keigo is. No wonder those two work well with each other. They're both lazy, perverted slime-balls._

"Inoue-san"

"Hai, sir!" jolted Orihime. _My god, I didn't even notice him standing at my door!_

"Staring off into space are we? You know, money revolves with time and money makes the world go round. Can't possibly make any money now can we, if we keep wasting valuable time dreaming of possibly, some boy, or… a vacation we all need so badly right now…"

"Yes, Urahara-san," _this is the big kahuna himself, the owner of the Urahara publishing house that I'm working for! My goodness…I'll be shacked!. Stupid stupid Orihime!_

Looking at Inoue's flushed face, Urahara is satisfied and with a mischievous smile slipped out of her office.

"Oh by the way Inoue-san" he popped in one more time.

"Yes Mr. Urahara?"

"Mr. Keigo has so kindly recommended you to be an assistant to his partner Mr. Mizuiro in the art department. He heard your artwork is wonderful and is asking you to design a couple characters for his new manga that will be published next month, Bleach. Of course, realize with this, you'll receive a promotion and a higher pay ratio than most of the other employees here. Artists have been hard to find lately and you, Miss Inoue, are indeed a rare and talented artist if I may say so myself," praised Urahara kindly. (Sometimes it's hard to tell what expression that man wears…his queer ugly green and white hat conceals everything, especially his eyes.)

"Thank you so much Mr. Urahara," stammered Inoue, embarrassed with this much compliments of her artwork.

"Yes…, now get back to work."

------

_Oh my gosh I'm late! _An orange-haired Japanese girl darting quickly about the crowd in the LAX airport bumped almost everyone and everything she came across. It made for a very interesting entertainment for the staff that usually goes about their boring daily routines. One time she even tripped over a trolley standing still and fell flat on her face amidst the gasping crowd.

" Whew! I'm alright I'm alright! Pardon me pardon me!"

Inoue Orihime ran with all her might and as far as her little legs can carry her to station 9 where she knew the Ishida's have arrived.

"There you are daughtah!"

"It's just like you to be so punctual on an important day-uh!" whispered my Mom.

_Please mom, you don't need to embarrass me even more._

"Ishida Otsuka, please let meh introduce my daughtah, Orihime."

"It's very nice to meet you Orihime. Your mom has told me so much about you!" the elegant tall woman with captivating black hair said without a single Japanese accent.

"Now please, let me have the pleasure of introducing my son. This is Ishida Uryuu. He's two years older than you I believe."

Out stepped a tall, lean-muscled, dark-haired man, whose mouth seems set on a permanent frown. He wore gleaming square glasses that contributed more to his ominous and stern look. _Hehe, he kind of reminds me of Ichigo. He used to wear that same scowl on his face everywhere until he met Rukia-san. Then again, who can not smile when they're around the cheerful and mature Rukia? _

"It's nice meeting you Inoue-san. I finally get to see the face my mom has been talking so endlessly about. The way she talks about you, it now seems redundant. She apparently has fallen in love with you, and expects me too as well. However, I have, with all due respect Inoue-san, not the slightest intention of dating you, having a courtship with you, or marrying you. The thought has never even entered my head. The realization that I'll be stuck with a clumsy orange-haired (not to mention slightly big..there..) girl for the rest of my life is utterly driving me to the edge of my reason. So with this, Inoue-san, let us spend our two weeks with as much civility as possible and please, don't take my distant manner towards you as something personal. The reasons, which I've clearly outlined prior to what I've said just now, are I believe, a satisfactory explanation."

Inoue pathetically stood numb a couple minutes understanding only half the speech that poured out of Ishida's mouth. The hand that she kindly gave to shake in friendliness was hung ignored in mid-air. Her mouth gaped in a frozen smile, and her eyes mirrored her smile, in that it was blank and obviously forced. Her face very much resembled a Kogepan (baked bread doll, Japanese toy) that looked like it was constipating. Poor Orihime was at a loss for words. She wasn't very quick in uttering words that had nothing to do with "SCREW YOU YOU as;dfj;sladfj;sldkfj;saf" right now. Meanness…was, unfortunately, just NOT her nature. Inoue was, at first, pleased with the very fluent and even elegant English that poured out of his mouth. Secondly, his incredible physique is unexpected (_for a Japanese boy… Kurosaki-kun is an exception…_). However, his insolence and the degree of rudeness with which he said his...over-flowery speech just a minute ago, blew all her positive compliments about him away. _Away to Timbuktu, AWWWAAAYYY as far as the galaxy can stretch!_ She was downright surprised that such behavior is possible in a man.

_Wait..what…WHAAT? MARRY ...ME? _She screamed inwardly.

"It's nice meeting you too, Ishida-san…" Inoue smiled half-heartedly.

_Man oh man…what am I gonna do!_


	3. Tanabata Wishes

**Ch.3 Tanabata Wishes**

"Kami-sama…" uttered a prayer in a serene early morning,

"This year I wish for nothing more than the well being of my family and my friends"

clap clap.

…

…"uh, hm..actually, I take that back".

_Can I take it back?… I can't un-clap huh…I have more to say. I wish…that is," _stammered the girl in her head_," if you'd be so kind…as to um..um…provide for me a nice man to meet this year…to appease my mom… Thank you! Oh…and please help me with Ishida-san. I really want us to become friends, if we're not to become fiancées. I really didn't want to be his fiancée… For crying out loud, I only knew the man existed for a day! I don't know what to do at home now… Mom is crying. Mrs. Ishida is throwing a fit. It seems that nobody wants to be calm…It didn't exactly help that Ishida-san didn't tell his mom his disapproval of the engagement UNTIL two days ago at the airport…right in front of me…yeah… I guess after he saw me…he changed his mind. Ah, that's not important right now. Don't think about only yourself Orihime. Think about yours and Ishida's mother! I was truly at a loss two days ago… He told me he was going to marry me…then he told me he didn't want to marry me. I myself don't mind though, Kami-sama! Is he the man you wanted me to meet this year? Is that why our moms suddenly agreed on this marriage without our consent? We're in our twenties…they should know we could handle ourselves. Is this why until now I still haven't met any good men…? Orihime, how could you say that to Kami-sama_!

Her face contorted in self-punishment, while her clasped hands and closed eyes still remained for a proper prayer position. Meanwhile, a puzzled but amused man stood about five feet away under the temple rooftop, watching and occasionally chuckling softly, careful not to alert the beautiful girl in sunflower yukata of his presence.

_I think he could be nice…despite his appearances…and those square glasses that really don't compliment his bony face features are still okay… if you ignore them, and look at his eyes, his amazing steel blue eyes. _

The prayer ended with a loud CLAP CLAP

"Enthusiastic aren't we?"

Inoue turned around. There, a smiling Ishida Uryuu dressed in blue and white striped yukata stood, adorned in all his native Japan glory.

"Oh hm..um..yeah hehe" she, pink as a tomato remembering her last wish, replied with overdone bashfulness.

_What is this? Orihime looks down to no one_. With determined courage and slight defiance, Inoue looked directly into his eyes. _This was the man who rejected me flat out in my face without me even ASKING for a date! Furthermore, if I was to ask anyone out for a date, which would probably never happen because I'm such a clumsy, big-boobed, hopeless girl…he would DEFINITELY be last on my list. He doesn't deserve my courtesy! Tatsuki-chan convinced me of this just yesterday during our friends' heart to heart moment at our local favorite restaurant, Irchiraku Ramen House…_

_--- _

"Ha, screw the lot of them Inoue. You know, your mom was wrong too in breaking the news oh-so-subtly. Actually …she didn't even tell you."

"Ichigo's right. You needn't worry so much about your mother. Now this Ishida may be a different story…Your mom really wants you to marry him?"

"I don't know Rukia. I don't see why my mom, this year of all years, decided to 'find me a man'. I am totally capable of finding myself a boyfriend!"

"That's right Orihime. I couldn't have said it better myself. SLURRPP Man, that's spicy."

"Here Tatsuki, before you have a nose bleed."

"Shutup Ichigo. Gimme that tissue" SNOOORRTTT

"Any louder and you'll blow your nose off. Haha, you might even look better that way!"

"Yaro -bastard-…"

_ Man, did Tatsuki's face bloat then.. What I'd give to have a picture of that…Nah, Tatsuki will probably break my camera…_

"Ichita…"began the clogged up, hyperventilating female, "roueally shoudnt bu allowed to even schtay at chor housche. If I wus chu, I woucha kicked him outch!"

"Tatsuki…I…can't…understand you…OH MY GOD ARE YOU CHOKING? OH MY GOD!"

_ I jumped across the table and proceeded to do the Heimlich maneuver before Ichigo and Rukia can hold me back. _

"THIS IS MY TURN TO SAVE YOU TATSUKI!"

"HUGH! ORIHIMEEE ….HUUUGHHH…. I'M NOT CHOKING……HUUUUGGGH…LET GOO!"

_ Hm…after a couple days I'm sure she'll forgive me…I hope…_

_--- _

"Is there something you need Ishida-san, or would you like to humiliate me some more." as_ if yesterday wasn't enough…_

His smiling face immediately turned to as rigid as a piece of cardboard. His lips formed a line perfectly perpendicular to the stripes of his yukata.

"Nothing of that sort actually, Orihime-san. I only came up tohang my wishes on the Tanabata tree next to you. Oh, and breakfast is ready at the veranda miss million faces"

Orihime blinked.

_Was he just…joking with me? And miss million faces…huh…wonder what made him think that… _

_Thank you Kami-sama. I will now eat breakfast. Oh, I pray that Ishida's wish will come true. _

Another clap

"Otoro, my lovely otoro, come cure my sorrows_"_ Orihime skipped and hopped as she sang her ode to her oh-so-dear Otoro.

She's going to fall down the stairs thought Ishida

Little did he know he would be right.


	4. A Trip to Heaven

thanks for waitin' patiently. Sorry I was away for a couple days and so haven't had the chance to update. But here it is! Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

**Ch.4 A Trip to Heaven**

_Oh..my…goodness…_I remembered thinking as my heavy boxy sandals slipped out from under my feet causing me to fall backwards.

_I am going to die…I'm going to die…oooh…that cloud's in the shape of a butterfly…_

"Inoue-san!"

_crash!_

"Hime, Hime! Whata happened?"

"I'm fine mom, I'm fine. Ishida-kun …saved me."

"It's no problem at all Inoue-san, now if you can kindly get off me…," said Ishida with a blush. His eyes looked away and his mouth formed the cutest scowl.

_hehehe…Ichigo-san does that when Rukia draws him her cute little illustrated explanations...It's so cute the way Ichigo keeps all of them! What I'd do to find someone as compatible with me as Rukia-san is with Ichigo. Ah..Kami-sama…"_

"Inoue-san!" bellowed a voice far away.

_Oops, my thoughts got carried away again. _

"Yes Ishida? No need to yell you know."

"Yes, I know, but right now we're in a most suggestive position and both our mothers are staring at us, thinking god knows what… It seems that there's no other way but to yell in order to snap you out of your daydream."

_August 13, 2005…_

_Today my mom fainted of severe shock the doctor says…_

_I'm guessing it's after she saw me and Ishida sprawled over each other at the bottom of the stairs with our legs intertwined and my yukata ripped all the way up to my thighs…_

"Aughghahahhahaha!"

"BWAhaAAHAA"

There was certainly a merry chorus at Ichiraku Ramen House tonight. There is a certain group of people that hangs about in there twice a month. Always loud, always merry, and occasionally a fight breaks out between a guy and a girl…,but all in all they make good business sighs the poor owner slash cook. Every other week they migrate to a karaoke pub just down the street. That's the time when they stock up for more spicy fish ramen.

"You did WHAT!" AHAHAHA!"

"You know what, you guys choke on your ramen. Wait, okay, I take that back…" the subject of ridicule grumbled to herself.

"Orihime, despite this, we still love you," _ahh…Rukia-san, always the sweet and polite one…as opposed to these two good for nothings…_

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll forget it in like a week or two…"

"Problem Tatsuki, that's when he leaves for Japan and back to his daddy."

"Ichigo, mind your manners."

"Listen to Rukia and shut your trap. I'm talkin'. Orihime, guess what. I got a pay raise and…IT JUST SO HAPPENS I WON TEN TICKETS TO SOUL SOCIETY SPA AND RESORT!"

_burst_! Ichigo's green tea jetted out from his mouth.

"Ewww… Ichigo here, wipe"

"Sorry, thanks Rukia."

_ Dab, dab ,__ahh how cute those two are together…_

"How did stupid Tatsuki get a pay raise AND win tickets to that hella expensive resort!"

"Fool, I got promoted hehehhee," grinned my best friend.

"Since I got ten tickets to boot, nine more than I really needed," winked Tatsuki, "I was hopin' y'all wanna go! So…everyone?"

"HECK YEA!"

"When Tatsuki-chan?"

"How 'bout tomorrow?"

"That's such short notice…but count me in!" I yelled enthusiastically.

"Wait…that means you have six extra tickets…"

"Yo, Chad."

"Ah…Sado-kun. Nice of you to show up in our hour of need."  
"I heard…vacation?"

Tatsuki smiled, "You heard correctly. So, that, I take, is a yes?"

"Absolutely."

" You still have 5 extra tickets though."

"Thank you for pointin' it out shorty."

One kick and Ichigo was out cold. _This guy even looses to his own girlfriend…_

"Rukia, you…are a genius!"

"What?" both Tatsuki and Rukia chimed in unison.

"This is the perfect opportunity to invite the Ishida's and make up for my foolishness and that…incident last week. Please Tatsuki, I need you now more than ever. Will you please let me use the remaining five tickets to invite the Ishida's and my mom to a vacation they'll never forget!" eyes huge and shining with stars, almost to the point of tears, Orihime looked a comical sight.

"Err… okay Orihime. I wasn't planning on inviting anyone else anyways…"

----------------

"Uh...Orihime-san…" before he could say no the swish of orange hair disappeared behind the door to his room.

The flyer reads:

Soul Society Spa and Resort

It replenishes your soul

"(sigh) Guess I should be packin' then…"

_--------------------- _

_August 20, 2005_

_ Dearest diary,_

_ Having ruined one of my mother's greatest exploits, I seek to find remedy and peace with my friends and the Ishida's in Soul Society Spa and Resort. It replenishes your soul…at least that was what it read. Hopefully Ishida-san will finally get the time in America he deserved. Pray that I won't be a klutz and ruin our family vacation again. Forgive me Kami-sama for the stunt I pulled during Tanabata festival…_

_Good night._


	5. Vacation!

**Ch.5 Vacation!**

**Author's note:**

Hi readers! Thx for faithfully reading and reviewing. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with my other story (naruto-based). Promotion time ;): it's called Wife of the Pianist. If you are a neji/ten fan, this is the story for you…(I hope) hehe. If you get time, please read and review that story for me? Arigato.

P.S. anonymous reviews are now open. I really like to read reviews because that really indicates that people like the story or not like it…If there are not enough reviews for this chapter I will stop writing. I'm terribly terribly sorry. Thank you so much for all you who reviewed! It really encouraged me to keep writing. I am thinking to stop updating because school for me will start soon. That means I won't be able to update the story on a regular basis, and there's a high chance I'll be very busy… So, if you please, if you do like the story, review and give me comments so to encourage me . Then I will reconsider not stopping to update.

**I'd like to say a special thank you to xeledhwenx** for your constant encouragement on every chapter I've written. I sincerely appreciate it. Therefore, this next chapter I dedicate to you. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"To Soul Society Spa and Resort we go! WHEE! I'm so excited Tatsuki-chan! Tatsuki-chan, are we there yet? How about now? OH MY GOSH I THINK I SAW A DEAD DOG ON THE ROAD!DID SOMEONE ROLL OVER IT? TATSUKI DON'T DRIVE OVER IT! HOW CAN A PERSON DO SUCH A THING! Tatsuki, how long until we get there? Tatsuki…I think I need to pee…"

"YOH ORIHIME, PIPE DOWN OR I"LL KICK YOUR A…"

slap

Eyes blinking with innocence, Orihime asked Rukia, "What happened?"

"Oh…its okay. Ichigo, anata, (dear) was just going to say a very bad word weren't you?" with a very blameless and cute smile, Rukia turned to hug a scowling Ichigo.

_Whew..thank kami-sama. I thought for a minute there I had to drop Orihime in the middle of the freeway. She's my best friend, but…there are certain things you must sacrifice for the comfort of a looong silent ride. Haha, so this was the guy Orihime was supposed to marry…Not bad looking, not bad-looking at all…But they are so different, both in character and appearance…One is…rather crudely dressed (an overlarge orange t-shirt and ripped blue jeans) while the other is in black slacks and a collared shirt…why is he wearing a collar anyways!…I wonder how it'll all work out…_Tatsuki's minds churned with her own thoughts. As she looked at the rearview mirror, she couldn't help but smirk at the painful sight she saw. There, a poor, obviously impatient, and rather sweaty (car air-con wasn't working) Ishida sat cramped on the window seat. To his left was Orihime, his 'fiancee' and to Orihime's left was Sado. In the back seat of Tatsuki's van were Ichigo and Rukia, while right next to her, to the right of the driver's seat, lay her uncle's cat, Yoruichi. Yoruichi was a very close companion to Tatsuki, closest after Orihime. Ichigo thought it was unfair for it to get the front seat, but after a threat from Tatsuki to tie Ichigo down on top of the van for the trip, he immediately piped down.

"Neh, Ishida-kun, look! On that hill is a farmhouse. And oh my goodness, look, cows! Let's roll the window down!"

"Ah no, Orihime-san, I don't think that's a good idea." _Too late…_

The smell of cow manure stunk the whole car until the end of their ride which was about two hours long. All the while, Orihime apologized and "it's okay!"s chorused in unison more than once. Nearing the resort, Tatsuki looked back to see everyone's condition. Lo and behold! Fast asleep and drooling like mad, Orihime fell asleep on the shoulder of Ishida. Ishida's face, on the other hand, was not what one would expect. It was not stiff, nor awkward. It wasn't uncomfortable or angry. Instead, its expressions were caring, soft, and he would occasionally look down at the sleepy girl's face and smile. The smile was very tiny and Tatsuki had to squint to see. However, one can't say it wasn't there, and with this lovely thought Tatsuki looked forward to a vacation and hopefully, a happy-end story for her best friend. _It might actually work out after all…_

"WUAHH! WE'RE HERE! OH MY GOSH IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! IT'S LIKE THOSE OLD JAPANESE CASTLES. OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THE SAKURA TREES! I CAN MARVEL AT THEM ALL DAY!"

Arms opened wide and childishly running through the falling sakura petals, Orihime was a sight to see for Ishida. This girl who was an angel sent from above, was also a curse to him. Ishida, treading dangerously near the death pit men called love, is unfortunately already tied to a commitment overseas back in his homeland. Ishida, a hot-shot lawyer from Japan, already had a girlfriend of three years there. She worked in the same company he did. That was how he knew her. She was the embodiment of his 'perfect woman'. She was intelligent, graceful, elegant, high-classed, quick-witted, independent, and just…perfect… _She is totally opposite of my trouble-causing mother's choice. I had to lie to her and say this was a business trip for Christ's sake! What in the world was she thinking match-making me with Orihime-san? Doesn't she know I already have a girlfriend! AND I am twenty- five! NEED I SAY MORE? _

"Hahaha! Ishida look! Come here I want to show you something!"

Begrudgingly, Ishida trotted over to where Orihime was standing. His breath was taken away.

"Look Ishida, the sunset…have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

"Honestly…yes…" _when you were running through the trees with your smile. I want to see that smile forever…_

"Huh, what was that Ishida?"

"Nothing Hime, er Orihime-san!" he quickly fixed his slip-up.

"Hehe, it's okay Ishida-san. You may call me Hime. Mostly everyone does. Tatsuki, Sado, Rukia, and Ichigo sometimes call me that. I think it's cool being called a princess (hime). Don't you?"

Startled, both amused and transfixed by the girl's simple but humorous reply, Ishida could only stare back at her. Feeling a blush slowly creep up his cheeks his line of vision turned immediately back to the sunset.

"Hai, Hime-san. I won't mind being called a princess once in a while. Thank you for this…"

"For what?"

"For showing me…the sunset."

* * *

_August 21, 2005_

_Dearest dear dear Diary,_

_Today…was very special indeed. I saw the sunset with Ishida-san. It was breathtaking… Truly, I've never seen sunset with a boy before, not even with Ichigo-kun or with Sado-kun. After that, he gave me the most handsome and genuine smile I've ever seen. I think Ishida-san looks much better smiling. What I'd give to see it once more…_

_

* * *

_

End of story! YEAY! Hope u liked it! Review pweaaz :D

Here is summary for next chapter.

**Ch.6 Enter the Leech**

Keigo, Orihime's ex-boss, happens to be vacationing in the same spot and at the same time as Orihime and the gang. Keigo, jealous of all the attention Ishida is getting from Orihime, schemes to pull Orihime away from our favorite four-eyed Quincy Archer.

Ichigo stumbles upon Tatsuki's old high school yearbook while searching for a spare towel in Tatsuki's hotel room. He delightfully pulls it out and scans through it. He wondered why Tatsuki brought their old high school yearbook (they went to the same high school together, along with Chad, Orihime, and Rukia), but pushes his inquiries away when he spots pictures of their younger selves. Suddenly he dashed out of the room to tell everyone the stark realization that just came to him. He couldn't believe his eyes, and he couldn't believe their ignorance…

Stay tuned:P Live for the suspense JK!


	6. Enter the Leech

**Ch.6 Enter the Leech**

**Here's a long one! Enjoy**

** - Life is Like you fill in the blanks ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Itsumo sasaete kureru hito-tachi ni  
Higoro no omoi wo kometa RHAPSODY  
APPRECIATION no kimochi yo todoke  
Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou  
Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo"

A group of happy people loudly sang a song of appreciation to anyone walking by that will listen as they languidly stroll the white sandy beach. While singing, the gang skipped, tripped, and enjoyed themselves on the Soul Society private resort beach. The sun is shining at the perfect temperature. The seas glimmer a bright blue and there seems to be no clouds in the sky. The only thing missing are the extra beach towels poor slave Ichigo is running to get in Tatsuki's hotel room.

"Furimukeba I WILL BE THERE  
JUST FOREVER kimi ga ittekureta you ni  
Furimukeba I WILL BE THERE  
JUST FOREVER kimi ga ittekureta you ni"

Crowds walking by particularly stared at the girl singing atop of her lungs, jumping and hopping in front of the group. Her arms flailing and her chest bopping; she couldn't help but attract men's attention. The fellow walking beside her straightened his glasses and pretends to not know her.

"Ishida-kun! Sing with us! Don't worry! No one cares!" Orihime shouted with glee.

"Hey enough of this singin'! Who's with me?" Tatsuki then ran to the sparkling blue water and dived into its freshness.

"Hey wait for me! Chotto-matte kudasai!" Inoue joined.

Grunt…said Sado-kun.

_Aah..that stupid Ichigo can't be any slower…might as well…_"AHOY I'M COMING!"

"AACH RUKIA-SAN! Don't splash me!"

"Are you coming or not Ishida?"

"haihai…"

The five of them splashed and merrily played until one of them sadly announced, "mou…I got a sun-burn…"

" Hime-san…you should have put on some sun-block before you left. Here, let me get it for you." Ishida then trudged to their saved spot on the crowded beach to get his "princess" her much-needed sunblock.

…

"Haaa Orihime, hime-san? You two have gotten awfully close lately…" suddenly a lady covered in the most absurd apparel for the beach appeared behind Orihime.

"MOM! What are you doing here? And..mom…why are you wearing…your beach towels and your Eskimo hat at the same time…"

"Neh Hime…I don't have any other hats? What, you want me get sun-burn like youh?

"Ah, Inoue-san. Pleased to see you here."

"Uryuu, thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Mom, why are you addressing him by his first name?"

"Hime, his mom and meh, best friends! And he is like son to me! Now, the question is, why you two acting so distant where when you were little you used to pummel him so SHAMELESSLY with your carrot doll! Now go playh! I'm going under umbrella with Otsuka...hmmhm…"

The two watched the elder trudge slowly to her place of recline.

_Phew…_"Sorry, Ishida-kun…my mom…"

"No, please, call me Uryuu if you want. It's impolite of me to let you call me by my last name when you have so kindly allowed me to call you by your first name, your nickname no less…Hime…"

_Oh no! That soft stare again…please Ishida-kun…when you look at me like that I…_

"Well, enough about our moms right now haha. Want to come with me to get an ice-cream?"

"Of course Ishida! Err..Uryuu!" she delightedly gave him one of her brightest smiles and followed him willingly to buy her strawberry ice cream, while the other gets treated to a vanilla.

* * *

_Typical…_Ichigo grumbled…_Make the guy get it…_

_Hm…Tatsuki's room, heheheh, that fool doesn't know what's comin' for her. Alright Ichigo, here's your one chance to pull a prank on Tatsuki without her finding out and beating you up…,well at least not immediately. _

**_Creak, _**the door sounds as it opens to let the master of mess come through.

_DANNNGG…this is a WOMAN'S ROOM! _

Ichigo flabbergasted as he stared at the mess already around him. Yoruichi, Tatsuki's cat lay sprawled asleep near the windowsills. The fan was left on and the TV blaring. Food, chips, dip, chocolate bars, and empty cans of sodas littered the room everywhere, on the bed, piled on top of the trash can, on top of the drawers, and on the floor. Women's underwear…_urgh shee..…_Ichigo turned pink and immediately put his hand over his face with an effort to block out the view, but subconsciously and unintentionally, left his fingers apart where his eyes are enabling him to still see.

_GAH! A man can only take so much!_

He was about to rush out of the room after he grabbed the extra towels he saw lying on one of the beds, but underneath the towels he saw a thick book that looked like…their high school yearbook! Ichigo, delightfully surprised, took hold of the book and sat himself down on the corner sofa. It is their high school yearbook! That thing brings back memories. Tatsuki, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Chad were all in the same high school. Now, in college, the five are still close. Their friendships are his most important treasure, aside from his family of course. After all they went through together; Ichigo trusts them with his life.

He chuckled to himself as he saw younger Rukia, her face in ghastly surprise the first time she saw the flash of a camera. She is similar in every feature except her hair. Her hair back then was a cute bob with layers elongated to her shoulders. Her bangs in front of her eyes were an annoyance to her, but she grew it and her hair is now a beautiful, defined length that reaches to her back. In Ichigo's mind it made her looks more seductive, but never mind what he thinks! Rukia is lovely in every way and he would never dare change a thing about her. Next is Sado or Chad, Ichigo's childhood friend and "back-up". They always got each others' backs, as Ichigo proudly says. There was a time when the two of them were in a huge argument because of a misunderstanding, but that was a long while ago. Nothing is ever left unresolved between them. He is also the only guy-friend he can and will go to for advice with girls. When he was wooing Rukia, Chad persistently gave the helpless, insensitive, dense Ichigo pointers. Rukia's best guy-friend at the time, Abarai Renji, was of absolutely no help. Ichigo thinks the guy had feelings for his best friend, but stubborn and slightly prideful, he did not admit it until, grinning, Rukia was already in love with Ichigo.

_There he is the red-haired, tattooed all over, fighter best friend of Rukia, scowling as usual…_

_A couple more flips and it's...HAHA TATSUKI! Catlike hair as usual. _

_Orihime... _Ichigo knew Orihime had a crush on him during high school, but now it's all in the past. _She still smiles that sincere, caring smile. _

Next to her loomed the face of , what Ichigo remembers as their class loner; the name below read Kuwinsi Uryuu, _wait…what! Kuwinsi? URYUU! Can it be HIM, the same one Orihime is supposed to marry? They look so similar!_

Ichigo dashed out of the room to tell the gang, forgetting the now abandoned pile of beach towels placed next to the bottom feet of the sofa.

* * *

"HEY GUYS!" 

"Ichigo? What's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Rukia, Tatsuki, Sado look at this!"

"Um…yes…and so? What's the significance of it? And..what are you doing with my yearbook?"

"Tatsuki, LOOK AT IT! Who does this person look like? This person is none other than Ishida-san!"

"HAH? NO BAKA! THAT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE ISHIDA-SAN. He's from America!"

"Wait..Tatsuki…look..the resemblance is uncanny, and the bottom says..Kuwinsi Uryuu," Rukia wide-eyed in surprise grabbed the book to observe more thoroughly.

"What Rukia says is true…He does look very much like Ishida-san, same hair, same glasses, same eyes…you think..?"

All four of them made a circle crowding around the small yearbook.

"Sado, that's still not possible. The name here reads Kuwinsi (pronounced like Quincy) Uryuu. Ishida-san is Ishida Uryuu…same first names…many people have the same first names…right?" Tatsuki now begins to doubt herself.

"I don't think so Tatsuki. Sado, you remember Kuwinsi back in high school don't you?"

Grunt…

"I remember him as well…He was…very good at sewing…" Rukia sweat-drops.

"Oh yea! He sewed for me my broken teddy!" chimed Tatsuki.

"Hm…" All four thought as to the surprising but very possible assumption they have before them.

"I wonder if Orihime remembers him too…"

* * *

_**meanwhile…walking by themselves along an empty shoreline,**_

"Ishida-kun,…"

"Uryuu please"

"Uryuu then…Uryuu, I think we got off on the wrong foot. You see, I really am not as clumsy as you thought I am…hopefully. AND I happen to be a very good tuna croissant maker! I AM capable of living by myself AND totally capable of making my own decisions. You see, my mom just has to sometimes intrude in my life and she loves very much to make decisions for me. It's not that I'm unwanted or undesired mind you. There are LOADS of men who would love to go out with me!"

With a chuckle Ishida interrupted this streamline of thought, "What do you mean Orihime-san? Of course! I mean, what got you started on this conversation? I do think we got off on the wrong foot. I did think you were clumsy, but I did not think for once you are incapable of attracting the opposite sex.. I mean.. you are beautiful, kind, nice.." he shyly ends by quieting his voice into a whisper turning ever pinker by the minute.

"Neh, Ishida? What did you say?" Orihime then turned around with her big questioning eyes to motion that she didn't hear his sentence. As she turned pink slobs of ice cream decorated the edges of her mouth. In Ishida's mind she was the most adorable thing his eyes ever beheld.

"Nothing, Hime-san. Hahahaha, you have some ice cream around your mouth. Here, let me get it," Ishida then pulled her face close and proceeded to smoothly wipe her mess with his thumb. His palm cupped her face and with it he tilted her face up to meet his. Her height reaching to his shoulder, seem a perfect compliment to him. When her face and her eyes looked up to him in that trusting and innocent gaze, he was locked in them for what seemed like an eternity. Their proximity was putting the two of them through a roller-coaster of heartbeats and butterflies. He, concentrating on her mouth, saw how delicate and moist it is. Shamefully, he thought about how delightful it would be to kiss her right now. She would also have a strawberry after-taste that he wouldn't mind at all. She, on the other hand, observed his broad shoulders and strong jawline. Her eyes followed up his neck, his chin, his straight hard-edged nose, and finally to his eyes, those blue steel eyes that says one thing, protect with your life. This strength both terrified and thrilled her. Unfortunately, the bliss didn't last forever.

"Orihime, I didn't know you were here!"

"…Keigo! What are YOU doing here?"

Orihime's old boss waves to the two from across the sand park. He then trotted by, and Orihime saw the strangest look in Ishida's eyes, one of rage and of desire for revenge, like a predator waiting to pounce on its prey.

"Orihime, I'm sorry. I must go back to the room. I just thought of something I should have done this morning for work…I'm so sorry to cut our time short. Goodbye."

With that Ishida coldly turned around and left. Orihime, dismantled and surprised at this sudden cold reaction, looked at Keigo and only saw him smiling and shrugging.

_What just happened…_

_

* * *

_

The next chapter: **Keigo vs. Ishida! Old Time Showdown**

Little did Orihime know of the complicated history between Keigo and Ishida. Meanwhile, the gang remembers back to the high school days with loner now lawyer, Ishida "Kuwinsi" Uryuu.


End file.
